1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for an endoscope reprocessor that includes a concentration meter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes used in the medical field are subjected to reprocessing, such as a cleaning treatment and a disinfecting treatment, using a medicinal solution after use. In addition, endoscope reprocessors that automatically perform reprocessing of endoscopes are known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-57792 discloses an endoscope reprocessor that includes a medicinal solution tank which accumulates a medicinal solution and in which a concentration meter is provided that is configured to measure a concentration of a medicinal solution that is used for reprocessing.
A concentration meter of a form that uses a permeable membrane which allows the passage of specific ions contained in a medicinal solution is known. When measuring the concentration of a medicinal solution using the form of the concentration meter, the medicinal solution is caused to contact with a measuring surface that is a part at which the permeable membrane is provided.